


Morning Coffee

by Aesthetic_Squid



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29558649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aesthetic_Squid/pseuds/Aesthetic_Squid
Summary: Madeline and Espresso seem to be a bit closer since the last time they battled together, but now they have to fight for the kingdom again, and this time they explore their feelings a little more.Cookie Run and all it’s separate franchises, it’s characters and universe are the property of Devsisters, I only wrote the fic.
Relationships: Madeline Cookie/Espresso Cookie (Cookie Run)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 47





	Morning Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I just wanted to write smth cute and soft,, please enjoy 🥺

Madeline Cookie hums quietly as he strides through the kingdom, today was a nice day to just relax.. or so he thought. A cookie ran up to him, Herb Cookie. “Sir Madeline, we need your help! There’s a big group of monsters outside the village, and we can’t seem to hold them back!”  
Madeline smirks though, a chance to show off his perfect skill! “Well now, you just leave that to me, citizen!”  
Herb frowns a little. “You may need some backup.. you could always team up with Espresso Cookie..”  
Madeline hmms to himself. That wouldn’t be a bad idea, having his mage abilities, even if dark, would help him a lot. He nods. “I shall seek him out at once. No worries Herb, I will make sure our kingdom stays safe!”  
Herb blushes in pleasure. “Y-You remember my name..?”  
Madeline chuckles at him. “Of course I do! You plant so many beautiful flowers around our kingdom, how could I forget?”  
Herb blushes more, and looks to the ground shyly, a smile on his face. “Th-Thank you..” Herb then gasps. “Oh, my flowers! Excuse me, I must go tend to them.. although, stop by my shop sometime..! I’d love to show you what we have in stock.”  
Madeline smiles, and nods. “I might just do that! Thank you, Herb.” He pats the boy on the shoulder, and Herb can’t help but try to cover his reddening cheeks in vain as he walked away. Madeline chuckles, shaking his head before starting his trek to go find the mage.

Espresso had been walking out of a shop when he spotted Madeline Cookie. He hasn’t quite seen him yet, so Espresso leans against the wall to eat the jellybeans he’d just bought as a snack. Aah, Madeline Cookie, a very handsome cookie, yet so.. stupid. Madeline had heard a few of the younger kids refer to him as a himbo, and after learning the definition.. he had to agree. Although one couldn’t insult him with it, Madeline was a very important cookie to have as a knight, being a very strong and noble man..  
He blinks back into reality when Madeline had started to walk away because he’d somehow not even noticed him.. and then notices he’d stepped into a bit of a shaded area. Whoops. He steps out of the shadows he’d been standing in and clears his throat, leaning against the wall. Perhaps standing in shadows like that had become a bit of an embarrassing habit.. Madeline looks to see where the noise had come from, and smiles when he sees Espresso Cookie. “Ah, there you are! I was looking for you, we are needed outside of the Kingdom to protect it, and I was looking for your assistance! Come with me, if you will.”  
Espresso doesn’t deny him one bit, and nods. “Finally seeking out my skill? It seems you’re wiser than I believed you to be.”  
He playfully reaches over to flip Madeline’s hair down into his eyes, and Madeline huffs, putting it back, but with a chuckle. Ever since they’d gone on a mission to protect the kingdom, they’d developed a bond that neither of them had suspected a bit, but.. here they were. Even the worst enemies could form into friends, Espresso thought.

A little while later, they’d been taking a bit of a break from traveling, their destination was a while away. They’d been sitting together and talking, and Espresso had helped Madeline put his hair up in a braid. He’d asked where Espresso had learned it from, and he’d chuckled and stared at the ground. “You learn many things in solitude..” Madeline stared at the ground as well, strangely a small flush forming on his cheeks. He enjoyed their time like this where they could just relax.. even if they were on their way to destroy some enemies. Espresso had noticed his blush, and he chuckles. “Are you getting hot? It’s not that hot outside, you know. Maybe if you wouldn’t walk around with all that armor on you wouldn’t be as hot..”  
Madeline chuckles nervously, and shrugs. “It would take too long to take off, and we’d be waiting even longer for me to put it back on so.. it’s probably better I didn’t.”  
Espresso raises an eyebrow. “At least take off your cape then. We can’t have you overheating.”  
Madeline nods, a steady pink flush on his cheeks as he shrugs his cape off and folds it up next to him, stretching slightly and leaning back again. “..you know Espresso.. it’s been a while since we’ve teamed up like this. It’s.. nice to have you here.”  
Espresso looks over to him, running his hand over his own hair to smooth it back. “Yeah.. it is. Heh.. heheh..!”  
Madeline looks at Espresso confusedly. “What's so funny?”  
Espresso giggles, placing a hand over his mouth. “A-Apologies, heh, it’s just.. we used to be such terrible enemies.. and after that mission, we just.. got better. And I find that funny since it didn’t take long..” He adjusts his glasses before gently placing his hand against his own leg. “..but I like this. It’s.. pleasant being with you like this. Just you and me with no care in the world..” He blushes when he feels Madeline’s hand shift over his own, and he looks to him, Madeline smiling and with a bright blush himself. “..I.. I’ve been wanting to tell you something.” Espresso smiles, tilting his head. “Well, go ahead.” Madeline was about to, but then they heard the charge of something, only to look over and see enemies running straight at them!

They’d had to move fast, but they leaped up and with new vigor, began their battle to protect themselves.. and their partner. Madeline had quickly put his cape back on since he didn’t need it blowing away with all the enemies running by.  
They held most of them off, but when their stronger units came out, Madeline, surprisingly, started struggling. Espresso noticed him stagger with one strike, and rushed in to quickly use his magic to strike away the enemy that had attacked him. Espresso looks to him, concerned and pushing up his glasses. “Are you alright? That looks like it hurt.” Madeline smiles weakly. “Don’t worry about me, Espresso..! Fighting is my best trait, besides my beautiful looks of course, I’ll be just fine.” Espresso rolls his eyes at his little self-indulgent compliment, but smiles. “Just be careful, will you? I don’t know if I can carry you the whole way back again.”  
They keep on, and soon enough, see the leader of the army. Licorice Cookie, one of the many baddies they’d met. Not a terribly hard cookie to beat. Madeline and Espresso shared a look of determination, and then launched forward to attack. Licorice summons a few lackeys so he could launch magic at them safely.. until Espresso used his skill to explode all of the units. Licorice yelps in surprise, and is downed easily. He growls. “This isn’t the last you see of me, cookies! Mark my words!” He got up shakily, and runs off.  
Madeline groans a bit, that battle had taken a lot out of him, and it causes Espresso to look concernedly his way. “Come on, let’s rest up before we go back, that battle tired me out too.” Madeline nods, and they make their way back to their resting spot. 

Madeline was sound asleep, Espresso watching over him and making sure there were no surprise attacks coming for them. He gets startled when Madeline’s hand finds his own in his slumber, and Espresso chuckles lightly, gently running his unoccupied hand through Madeline’s hair. He smiles in his sleep, and Espresso’s heart strangely swells with warmth.. well, he supposed he could nap too, why not..? He scoots a bit closer to Madeline.. and lays down next to Madeline. He gasps when the other quickly captured him into his arms, and Espresso’s cheeks flush red. “H-Hey, you were pretending to be asleep!” Madeline chuckles, opening those beautiful blue eyes. “For a good cause. Now you’re comfy, right?” He gently pulls Espresso closer, and Espresso takes his glasses off to set them aside before snuggling closer into his chest.. “..yeah. This is nice.. Hmph, you’re such a nuisance though.” Madeline laughs into Espresso’s hair. “And why’s that?”  
Espresso flushes again, snuggling closer to hide his blush. “Because you’re too irresistible.. you idiot.” Madeline blushes as well, gently placing one of his hands on the back of Espresso’s head to mess with the hair there. “..you’re irresistible too.” Espresso surfaces from Madeline’s chest, and just.. gazes into his eyes for a moment, Madeline doing the same. Espresso leans forward, finally kissing Madeline, and Madeline at first blushes deep red, much like Espresso’s expression, but closes his eyes with a satisfied hum, melting into the kiss. They stay like that for a few minutes, before separating. Espresso giggles, looking away, and Madeline does the same. “..you really do taste like coffee.” Espresso scoffs. “Oh will you-“ he playfully pushes Madeline away, and Madeline laughs. “No no, come back here!” Espresso squeaks when Madeline pulls him back in to cover his face with little kisses all over, Espresso then laughing and wrapping his arms back around Madeline. Madeline sighs, smiling. “..Espresso?” Espresso tilts his head. “Yes?”  
Madeline gently nuzzles his cheek into Espresso’s, holding his hands. “I love you.” Espresso smiles, leaning his forehead into the other’s. “I love you too.”


End file.
